Unexpected help
by JuutCullen
Summary: Oneshot. Alternate ending for episode 2x15, Damon bumps into an old friend and hopes she can help them out. He falls in love all over again, with the girl who made him who he is now. She tries to make him strong again. No Katerine.


**AN: Hiya, this is my first fanfic :D  
I really hope you like it, it's the 'alternate ending' for episode 2x15 from the vampire diaries.  
Katerine didn't get out of the tomb, but Elijah's dead and they have to find Klaus & kill him..  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the vampire diaries!**

Damon was standing at the bar of the Mystic Grill with his new, hot girl Andie Star. He actually liked this one. She had both, the brains and the looks.

Suddenly, his vision went blank and he saw someone he hadn't thought about in a long time. He saw them together, invincible as they were, ruling their own kingdom. The daydream got interrupted way too soon by Andie's voice: 'Damon sweetie, are you okay?' He glanced around the room, confused about what had just happened. He tried to get back to the flirty conversation he had been having with Andie earlier, but all he could think about was the girl in his daydream: Layla. He'd met her a few years after he'd become a vampire. She was badass, had learned him so much about his new life, had made him who he was now. But, he wondered, should I even be grateful for that? He saw his brother Stefan getting cozy with Elena in the corner of the Grill. He could have been in Stefan's place, if he hadn't been the monster he was. He hated, well, actually, he didn't hate anything about her. He didn't like it when Elena tried to make him feel, to make him human like Stefan. But souldn't he really be mad at Layla for making him this un-human? He kissed Andie goodnight, he didn't think he would be able to focus on anything but Layla.

He was just on his way out, when he bumped into her. He had forgotten how small she was compared to him, and he wasn't even that tall. But he should never forget how strong she actually was: Layla was much, much older than him. She'd never really told him how old, but it had to be over 400. 'Well hello..' She said in her typical manner. 'I haven't seen you in a while, tought I'd stop by.' God, how beautiful she was. With her dark, long curly hair and her big green eyes she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, besides from Katerine and Elena of course. She smiled her familiar smile and led him to a table. 'I'm sorry about that image earlier. I just like testing my powers and, as you probably recall, making a great entré so quiet, darling?' As she said it, Damon realized he hadn't said a word since he'd seen her here. 'Sorry, you kind of overthrew me..' She threw her head back and laughed, it sounded like a million bells ringing. Layla had only been in this room for about five minutes and it already looked as if it revolved around her. Everyone wondered who this fascinating young lady was.

Then the magic was broken by Stefan, who was standing next to their table. Damon glanced to the spot Stefan had just been sitting with Elena, and he saw her sitting there with her typical worried frown, looking at them and not even trying to make it subtle. 'Oh hey Stefan. Remember me?' She blinked innocently, but Stefan knew better. She was the little bitch who'd made Damon who he was. She could not be trusted, and probably only ment trouble. 'What are you doing in Mystic Falls?' He asked impatiently. Layla lifted her hands defensively 'No worries. I missed Damon and since I know he would always come back here after a few decades, I came here. I like it here, this place is so supernatural: I sense vampires, witches and even werewolf.' She wrinkeled her nose. 'Altough it seems there's not one in this room now. Pretty recent trails, though..' She was looking over the grill, tracking werewolf-signs.

'Is.. everything okay?' a young girl Layla had seen with Stefan earlier had come to stand by their table. She reminded Layla of someone, but she couldn't come up with a name. 'Yeah. Let's go home.' Stefan urged her away from Layla, he didn't trust Layla and he didn't want her have to do anything with Elena. 'Wow, stop the train there guys! You didn't even introduce me to this wonderful lady! My nama is Layla, I'm an old friend of Damon's.' She said in her musical voice.'I am Elena, Stefan's girlfriend.' She smiled shyly, but Layla noticed that she was very worried about something. 'So, how do you know Damon?' Elena tried to sound as friendly as she possibly could, but it came out weak because she was exhausted.

The trip to the lake with Stefan should have been relaxing, instead it became a painful trip down memorylane for Stefan and she had almost comitted suicide and had killed Elijah. She hadn't slept for days, the image of that dagger in her hands and then in Elijah's chest, kept playing in her head. 'Oh you know, Damon was young and didn't know anything about his new life yet, so I thaught him the tricks of the trade. She looked at Damon with a gleam in her eye, as she thought back about the great times they'd had back then. 'Well, we should get going. We'll see you guys later.' Stefan mumbeled as he started to walk out and dragged Elena with him.

'Let's get wasted.' Layla oppered, because she knew she'd get a positive answer. They ordered and let the drinks follow on a very high rate. Though they'd been going on like that for quite some hours, Layla wasn't drunk at all. Damon, on the other hand, could barely form a decent sentence. See, Layla thought, that's what you get, stupid little Stefan, getting Damon to feel human again. The Damon she had known was almost as powerful as her, which meant: very, very strong. She would get Damon back on his feet. Not the same way as a 100 years ago, not biting a random stranger's neck, but in a coordinated way. From what she'd gotten out of Damon, they would need it.

The next morning, Damon woke with a slight head ache, but it would pass after his first cup of hospital-blood. He'd fed on Andie for weeks now, he was so used to it that the hospital-blood was even less unappealing now. Why don't I just go and hunt a girl that doesn't mind? Suddenly, Layla popped back in his thoughts. How could he have forgotten about her presence? Where was she, anyways?

'Right here, mister Salvatore..' She stood there in her night gown, carrying and occasionally sipping from a cup of blood. She was so gobsmackingly beautiful, he thought again. She walked over to him, drank from her cup, and with blood still on the corners of her mouth, kissed him fiercely. He had missed this. The power she exhaled, the way she took control when they kissed. He'd missed her. It was a very vampire-like kiss: angry and wild. Instead of unbuttoning his shirt, she ripped it off of him and never took her lips from his. They were both half-naked, kissing very passionate when the door swung open. 'Damon, we have a- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I AM LEAVING RIGHT NOW SORRY AGAIN!' Elena left and Damon had barely noticed her interrupting and went on kissing his lady.

She broke the kiss without a warning and sat down in one of Damon's comfortable chairs. 'Now that that's over with.. What the hell is going on, Damon? That Elena is terrified of something, and Stefan's even more grumpy and stressed than usual.' Damon was still pouting that their kiss had ended so soon, and didn't pay any attention about what she was saying. 'Damon?' He looked up to her with puzzeled eyes. She rolled her eyes: 'Damon sweetie, what in the world have they done to you? I'll go out and get you some blood.' Now _that _caught Damon's attention. Layla was back in what had to be less than a second. 'Drink up.' She muttered. 'And when you're finished, you better start talking.' Damon swallowed the cool liquid and though it couldn't compare to Andie, it tasted good.

The last traces of his hangover faded quickly and ad he became more alert, Layla repeated her question. Damon wasn't sure if he would tell her. Layla wasn't likely to approve of his actions, risking his life for a stupid human. 'Ugh just tell me, Damon' He was weighing the pro's and con's but decided to tell her. Maybe she could help them out somehow. Damon told her everything. How he'd tried to kill Elijah, how Alaric had managed it, the curse of the moonstone,..' Layla listened calmly and if anything surprised her, she could hide it perfectly. When he was done explaining everything, she took a deep breath. 'Come on. If you want to stand the slightest chance against Klaus, you have got to be strong.'

They ran through the forest, and after a few kilometres Layla stopped. 'You go ahead, I'll be right up.' Damon furrowed his eyebrows but ran off anyways. Layla waited until Damon was out of hearing distance and then sprinted towards where she'd sensed Stefan's presence. He was nibbling a.. was that a _bunny_? 'Hi Stef.' She had starteled him, he growled angrily with the bunny-blood still on the corners of his mouth. 'Oh sorry. Hi.' He looked annoyed by her presence, but she didn't care. 'Have you got any idea what you've done to Damon? He's about as strong as that bunny you just ate.' Stefan shook his head. 'Don't make a monster of him again. He finally let me back into his life. Don't ruin this for me!' Layla laughed sarcastically 'Don't worry, I'm more careful now. But if you want to stand a chance against Klaus, you'll have to let me do my job. You got yourself in some serious trouble, Stefan. And I'm your only chance.

'What are you talking about? I'm gaining strength everyday. I drink drops of blood everyday and I drink vervain.' 'Oh please Stefan! As if you could ever be as strong as Damon has been. You could drink everyone in this town and you wouldn't be as strong! Damon's been there, it'll be easy for him to go back.' Stefan looked confused. Sure, she had a point, but what had she meant earlier with "I am your only chance"? She smiled in a mysterious way. 'What I mean by that, is that I think it could be pretty handy to have an Original on your side in your fight against an Original…' Stefan's shocked expression made her smile even wider. 'You mean.. you're an Original? She nodded with a giant smirk on her face, then disappeared.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Not sure if I'm gonna write the rest of the story yet (;**


End file.
